A Test With a Foe
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After Danny's death, Sam, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie decide to finish the Map of the Ghost Zone, being caught trespassing into the Realm of the Observers. They must pass five tests or face their death that might end their afterlifes. One Shot and Bible fanfic


**Alright everyone, this is another one shot I got from Avatar and can't believe I never thought about this one. It's gonna be good, I'm gonna have to kill Danny in this one. Now before you come with pitch forks and torches, just read the story first, it's really good. Yes, this is gonna be after Phantom Planet, otherwise it would not make sense. Review please!!**

It is a dim and rainy day in Amity Park. Everyone is wearing black clothing and are all on their way to a funeral. You see a coffin inside the funeral parlor where a black haired boy with a tux on and a red tie was in. People were sending flowers on the body that was non other then Danny Fenton himself. You see a bunch of red roses laid on his chest that was dropped by a black haired girl with a silky dark blue dress and a bow on her head, which was not normal, but this was her time of depression. Not the type where you want to commit suicide, but just the fact that her boyfriend was the one in the coffin. She never cried, but slid her hand on his tuxedo to his tie. She slowly closed her eyes as you hear her speaking gibberish through her lips.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tucker who had a green suit and tie.

"I'm praying," answered Sam.

"But I can't understand a word you're saying," glared Tucker.

"That's because it's Hebrew," said Sam as she closed her eyes once again and continued her speech. When she was done, she wiped her tears and walked down to her seat.

Tucker looked at his friend's body as some tears rolled down his cheeks and Valerie came right behind him, giving him a hug. She didn't like what happened either, but all she knew, was that it had happened. Danny was dead.

"Most would think he died from a ghost attack, but it wasn't even that," cried Valerie.

"I know," wept Tucker.

"I'm proud of Sam for having a strong heart," said Valerie as she walked to the coffin, "Oh Lord, please send Danny to a peaceful place with you. I pray that this boy will rest in peace and if he doesn't, to at least give him a place to be happy."

Valerie took her seat right by Jazz, who was still crying for her brother. Sam was in front of them by Tucker, who placed a hand right on hers. She gave a quaint smile, then continued her mope. She couldn't cry, she cried when she saw Danny in that hospital bed, she cried when he had low blood pressure, she cried when they declared him brain dead. She even cried when she realized that his arteries didn't have enough blood and his fingers and toes turned blue. That day when they told her the most horrible words a man or woman could ever say "he's dead", she didn't cry. Not one tear came from her eyes that day. What was there to cry for? Even David didn't cry when his son was dead, so why would she cry? Danny always loved those stories about David, especially the cities he destroyed or the one about him and Saul. She always believed to develop a relationship with God, Danny even agreed to it. She remembered that verse, "If you can't love, then you don't know God. For God is Love". Sam was goth, that's true, but in her heart, she was a child of God. Her parents never believed in one thing she did, a Jesus. She believed in the New Testament, while they were stuck in the Old. Danny was Lutheran, which was in terms to some of her beliefs. Tucker was Catholic, but neither her nor Danny minded that. Jack nor Maddie were into the Bible, they were Atheists, that was partly why Danny never trusted his parents with his secret. Jazz was even an Atheist until Danny led her to the Lord and hoped someday, he could lead his parents too. The funeral felt like a million years off her shoulders. She found herself in the Fenton Works lab with Tucker and Jazz, who were just there doing nothing, but thinking about Danny. It had been two months since the funeral and the map of the Ghost Zone was left there sitting on the table.

"We . . . better finish that map," muttered Sam as everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah . . . we . . . better," said Jazz as Jack and Maddie came down slowly and sighed.

"I'll . . . get the Specter Speeder ready," whimpered Jack in an unexciting mode.

"I'm gonna . . . go to the house. Mayor duties, you know," muttered Tucker.

"You go do that," smiled Jazz as Tucker showed one and left.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Sam slowly got ready to run the Specter Speeder. Sam decided to drive the Specter Speeder, so no one else would start crying while they were driving. Jack started outlining the map where Danny had left off. They soon found themselves in a part of the Ghost Zone unheard of that looked bleak.

"What is this place?" Asked Jazz.

"I have no idea, I've never been nor heard of this place," answered Sam as she kept driving and found a bunch of Observers surrounding the Specter Speeder.

"Freeze, you have trespassed into the Dimension of the Observers," Glared the Observer in front of her.

"Trespassed?" Shocked Jazz.

"Into the Dimension of the Observers?" Finished Sam.

"Yes, and for that, you all shall be punished servilely," glared the Observer next to him as everyone gasped.

The Observers took them all to their court room where the council decided their fate. Councilors 1,2,3,4, and 5 all had a vote of their fate. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Sam all were in the court room as Councilor #2 came to the stand.

"Why have you trespassed into our dimension?" Asked Councilor #2.

"We were just mapping out the Ghost Zone, we mean no harm," explained Jazz.

"Yes, my boyfriend died two months ago and . . ." said Sam as she was interrupted.

"Silence! we are not asking you about a dead human boy, we are asking why you are here," glared Councilor #2.

"Why are you always having to use the word 'silence'? They mean us no harm. Can you please cut them a little slack if they don't know their way around here? They aren't ghosts, and might I remind you when you first came on this job?" Said Councilor #5.

"Oh brother, this is just a nightmare, can you please get on with it, number 2? We haven't got all day," complained Councilor #1.

"Fine," sighed Observer #2, "so, why were you mapping out the Ghost Zone?"

"That's what I was about to tell you, my boyfriend died two months ago and we wanted to finish the map just for him. I'd think that's what he'd want us to do," told Sam.

"See, they had no idea where they were going. I wonder why we even had this trail in the first place?" Annoyed Councilor #5.

"Here we go again," annoyed Councilor #3, #4, and #1.

"Look here, it is clearly against the law to trespass into the Dimension of the Observers!" Yelled Councilor #2.

"Well, if you think you're all that, then might I remind you of the C.A.T. Incident!?" Yelled Councilor #5.

"Oh, now you bring that up! I guess now we can . . ." Shouted out Councilor #2 as Councilor #1 interrupted.

"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!" Screamed Councilor #1 as everyone stood silent, "jeeze, you guys are acting like a bunch of cats and dogs, how about I bring up an idea?"

"What is your idea?" Asked Councilor #3.

"I say let's give them five tests done by each one of us. If they pass, they are free to go, but if they loose, then they will be sentenced to death," told Councilor #1.

"What!" Shocked Jazz.

"All in favor, say 'I,'" said Councilor #1.

"I," voted Councilor #1,#2,#3,#4, and #5.

"You can't be serious, you mean if we loose, we'll just die for doing a favor for my son!?" Angered Jack furiously.

"I'd be careful with that temper of yours, you might do something you'll regret and don't worry, these tests won't be hard if you're faithful," said Councilor #5.

"Yes, and it's the only way I can keep those two from fighting again," sighed Councilor #1, "gets annoying after a while."

"You're gonna put us to death if we loose!" Shouted Sam.

"Sam, I wish I could make your life a little more simpler, but life doesn't work that way," glared Councilor #1, "I'll sentence you four to your rooms for the night. I'm sure your parents won't mind, they are on a cruse and think you're spending the night at Valerie's. I think she's gonna cover for you for tonight."

Sam fell in silence as some Observers took them to their rooms where you see four beds. They were all pink and red. The red was for the boys and pink for the girls. Sam's jaw dropped and she looked at the Councilor, who was just a few inches ahead.

"You wouldn't," glared Sam.

"Oh yes, I would," smirked Councilor #1 as the doors closed.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS! I SWEAR!!" Screamed Sam.

"Give it up Sam, we might as well except what we've got," said Jazz, "I don't think Danny would want us to give up."

"I guess," sighed Sam as she laid on her bed and muttered, "but I'm still gonna kill him for that."

The next day, everyone went to prepare for their first test. The five Councilors all chatted about the first test and even debated on it. This was their choice, after all and you are talking the five Observer Councilors of the Ghost Zone.

"I say we put them in a lake surrounded by alligators," protested Councilor #2.

"No, I say we let them pick their favorite clothes to wear," argued Councilor #5.

"This is not gonna work with either of your plans," annoyed Councilor #3.

"If you ask me, I think you all have gone nuts," glared Councilor #1.

"Says to the one who decided to torture the goth girl," spat Councilor #2.

"Hey, you guys never let me have any fun around here and you guys drive me nuts with all your argumentative stuff. We only agreed to test them of their knowledge and strength, not to destroy them for the love of peet here," glared Councilor #1.

"We don't need some immature Councilor telling us what to do. Why did Clockwork even chose you to be part of the High Council?" Argued Councilor #4.

"Hey, I have to let you know that . . ." sneered Councilor #1 as Councilor #5 interrupted.

"Ok, enough, 1 maybe immature at some points, but that doesn't mean you have to criticize him," defended Councilor #5.

"Oh, so now Mr. Know-It-All is gonna preach to us," annoyed Councilor #2.

"Oh somebody kill me, this guy is gonna kill me if we don't . . ." Glared Councilor #3.

"Ok everyone, that's enough! I'm hungry and my lunch is getting cold!" Shouted Councilor #2.

"Wait a sec, you gave me an idea for their first test," said Councilor #4.

"I'd like to hear this," smiled Councilor #1.

"They obviously must be hungry, so they have to gather and make their own food," said Councilor #4.

"I never agreed with your ideas, but this one, I like. All who agree with 4, say 'I,'" announced Councilor #1.

"I!" Voted Councilor #2, #3, and #5.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road," shrugged Councilor #4.

Sam, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz waited, hungry as ever. The five Councilors all stood, facing the four, about to make their announcement. Jazz stood nervous, Jack was just thinking about fudge, Maddie stood calm, and Sam was still mad at Councilor #1 for making her sleep on a pink bed.

"Your first task, is to hunt for your food in this very jungle, but beware of the creatures that haunt this forest, you might end up being lunch yourselves," announced Councilor #5.

They all ended up in a dark forest with some sunlight shining through the leaves that blocked it. Sam was glad they put them in a place that was more of her thing. Maddie focused on looking for food and started getting out her long cut knife to dig through the thick grass.

"Man, am I hungry," said Jazz.

"Well, our first test is to find food, right? Let's go find some," shrugged Sam, "maybe I can find some berries around here."

"As long as they aren't poison," said Maddie as she saw a bird flying overhead, "food."

Maddie threw her long knife right at the bird's heart and it fell right in front of her. She smiled and picked the creature up by it's feet. Sam backed up a bit.

"Dinner is served," grinned Maddie.

"Uh, I just lost my apatite," disgusted Jazz.

"And I'm a vegetarian," told Sam, "I'll see if I can find more food around this creepy area."  
"Suit yourselves," shrugged Maddie as Jack built a fire to cook the bird with.

"Where the heck are we supposed to find berries?" Asked Jazz.

"I have no clue, but if we keep looking, I'm sure we'll find something," said Sam.

The kids kept walking through the forest and then started getting tired and more hungry. Sam kept walking her pace and then fell on her knees. She felt so hurt and so hungry. She looked behind her, then saw Jazz was gone and no where to be found. This made her scared and frightened of this forest even more.

"Come on Sam, you can do this," called a voice that seemed like it came from Danny.

"Great, I must be hallucinating," muttered Sam.

"Sam, don't just stand around here. Find some food, I can see berries far ahead," called the voice again as Sam got up on her feet and kept walking.

Sam took one step at a time through the mud and the dirt. She also fought through the vines and then found a Mulberry Tree right in front of her. She grabbed a bunch of ripe and juicy ones and stuffed them in her mouth. She kept eating until she felt like she couldn't eat anymore. Her mouth was stained with purple juice on her lips and soon found herself in the same room she was in before she was in the forest. Sam saw Jack, Maddie, and Jazz right in front of her with smiles.

"Jazz, where were you?" Asked Sam, "I lost you in the middle of the forest."

"I tried to tell you I found Pineapples, but you left before I could call you," told Jazz with a shrug.

"Oh great," sighed Sam as the five Councils faced the four.

"You have passed the first test, now onto the next one that we just agreed to," announced Councilor #2.

"On this one, you have to go through this maze, but don't get lost and don't take shortcuts," Warned Councilor #4.

The four found themselves in the middle of a maze where there were paths to go through. It was so confusing, no one knew which way was the right path. Everyone was puzzling the whole time for at least 15 minutes. Sam was hoping she didn't have to have another hallucination.

"Great, how are we supposed to know which way is the best way?" Complained Jazz.

"Hm, maybe we just need to use our heads. Let's split up and see which way is better," thought Sam.

Jazz was really nervous about this, she never crossed a maze nor finished one. She kept taking paths she thought were gonna help her finish faster. She then found herself getting colder and colder and soon, she saw snow coming from the sky. She started freezing since she never brung a coat.

"Great, th . . . they exp . . . p . . . ect us to get wwwwwarm," shivered Jazz as her knees fell on the snowy ground.

"You're getting cold," called a voice that sounded like the brother she once knew.

"Gggggreat, I'm having hhhhhallucination," shivered Jazz, "I know I'm getting cold Danny, but could you just get out of my head already?"

"I mean, you're getting farther from where you're supposed to be," called the voice again.

"Wait, I'm getting colder, ththththat means I mmmmust be going the wrrrrong way," realized Jazz as she turned around until it got cool and then back warm, "ok, I must be getting warmer."

Jazz ran to the exact places it got hotter and soon found herself sweating from all the heat. She soon found herself kicking sand all over the place and even found some inside her shoe. Before she knew it, she was out in the middle of the desert and out of the maze. She then became thirsty and fell on the soft sand.

"Get up!" Shouted Councilor #1 who was right in front of her and she was back in the room she was at before the maze. She found Sam, Maddie, and Jack behind her drinking lemonade. Councilor #5 gave her some lemonade as she found herself drinking the whole glass.

The Councilors were debating on the next test Jack, Maddie, Sam, and Jazz were gonna take. The Councilors were all a bunch of Jurors in a Jury House. It was both noisy and loud mixed with annoyance.

"This is crazy, aren't we a bunch of savage dogs!?" Shouted Councilor #5.

"If you ask me, I think you guys are all nuts!" Shouted Councilor #3.

"Do you guys yell like this everyday?" Complained Sam.

"And you wonder what I have to put up with," said Councilor #1 sarcastically.

"Oh, now you're gonna say something, Phantom of the Opera?" Mocked Councilor #4.

"Oh yeah!?" Shouted Councilor #1 as he jumped on Councilor #4 and they started physically fight each other and Councilor #5 kicked #1 in the bottom.

"Enough! Both of you! Give the young lady some respect, gentlemen!!" Yelled Councilor #5.

"You know what? I'm getting sick of this, sick of the fighting, sick of this Council, and most of all, I'm sick of 4 getting on my case!" Shouted Councilor #1, "I have to kick my butt for all four of you guys and this is what you give me? What about outside the council? You guys hang around like a bunch of buddies and you never invite me to any of those hangouts, there are times like these when I wish I wasn't dead!" he yelled as the Council stood silence and gave glances and even some of them started feeling guilty. Councilor #1 got up and brushed the dust off his cloak and finished, "let's all not act like gentlemen, but like people. We need to realize what's going on there. There are two teenagers and parents that have to finish three more tests. How about we make this one a little more solving?"

"How about a mystery solving test?" Wondered Councilor #2.

"They have to find out which person committed a crime," thought Councilor #5.

"Whoever is with these two, say 'I,'" Announced Councilor #1.

"I!" Voted Councilor #2, #3, and #4.

"Well, that solves your arguments," sighed Sam as Jazz started to realize something about the Council.

The Council were all a group of five ghosts who lead normal ghostly lives, but sometimes, one gets left out. Councilor #1 seemed to not belong in the group while Councilor #4 bullied him. Councilor #2 and #5 both never got along and as for Councilor #3, he pretty much is the one who complains a lot. Sam started feeling sorry for Councilor #1 for not even feeling like he belonged in the group.

"On this next one, you all will be facing a crime scene and must discover who committed this crime, but must be warned, take a wrong turn and you might never see the light of day again," announced Councilor #3.

Jazz, Sam, Maddie, and Jack found themselves by a fire where the ghosts are trying to water it off. There was also a flaming ghost passing by as Jack got his gun ready.

"I'm gonna catch that flaming ghost and get out of this stinkin place," glared Jack as he ran off trying to catch the flaming ghost that kept going his only direction.

"Use your head, remember the stove incident?" Called a voice that was once his son's.

"What the heck?" Shocked Jack.

"Use your head," called the exact voice.

"Wait a second, it wasn't that ghost," glared Jack as he ran to where the ghosts were who were trying to burn the flames out, "that's gasoline you're putting in there, you're the ones who started the fire!"

Jack started shooting the ghosts and then took a hose and watered the fire, watering it out. Before he knew it, he found himself in the exact same room with Sam, Jazz, and his wife Maddie. Councilor #3 came out with blankets to give the group some warmth. Councilor #2 came out in front of them.

"You're next task, is to go into the Portal of Depression," announced Councilor #2.

"Portal of Depression?" Questioned the four humans.

"Yes, if you come out alive, you may go to the last test," said Councilor #2.

Everyone went inside the portal and saw the whole world turn purple and then all separated into their own world. Maddie found herself in the hospital she was at only three or two months ago. There was Danny on that very hospital bed. His hands were blue, including his feet. Maddie wanted to cry and then heard something.

"I maybe gone, but no matter where I go nor what happens to me, I'll always be with you," said a voice that was once her son's.

Tears fell from Maddie's eyes as she saw the pictures change into memories of the park, when her little boy was only five years old. The memories of Danny were still there and she even remembered when she found out her son's secret.

"Honey, I don't care who you are, you'll always be my little baby boy," smiled Maddie.

"I know Mom, I think I've always known," smiled Danny as she hugged him, "I'll always be praying for you."

Maddie felt memories swarming to her and then prayed, "Jesus, whoever you are, if there is a God, please take care of Danny and I think I'm ready to believe you now. Please come and be part of my life, Lord."

Maddie found herself in the exact room she was in before she entered the portal and there was her wonderful husband, Jazz, and Sam. She was feeling refreshed, not because she was glad to see them, but because she felt as if she had a fresh start and wanted to start things over.

"Mom, are you ok?" Asked Jazz.

"I'm fine honey, I'm actually fine," smiled Maddie as Jazz returned it.

Jack walked over to his wife and she told him exactly what happened and it ended up, he also prayed for Jesus to come into his life. When Jazz and Sam came, they told the two that they saw Danny in the hospital themselves.

"And the weird part was, I thought I heard Danny speaking to me," said Maddie.

"Hey, I heard it when I was trying to figure out who started the fire," told Jack.

"I heard it when I was following that stupid maze," said Jazz.

"And I heard it when I was lost in the forest, looking for food," said Sam.

"What do you think this means?" Asked Jazz.

"It's like Danny was with us the whole time, trying to give us hints to pass," said Maddie.

"But he's dead . . . right?" Confused Jack.

"Of coarse he's dead, the Observers are probably just playing with us or something," thought Sam.

"But why would they even do that? The Observers, just like Clockwork said, are into serious matters. He only chooses a new Observer every 10 years and a new councilor every 600 years. Only one out of billions of people in the world. They're probably old dead guys from centuries ago," explained Jazz.

"How'd you know Clockwork was the one who chose these dead guys and chose one out of a bunch of people in the world?" Asked Sam.

"Because, I read a book from the Library in the Ghost Zone. It was called How Observers do Their Jobs and I got interested in it," smiled Jazz.

"Ok, so why do you think these 'dead guys' are testing us like this?" Asked Sam.

"They don't know us, at least I don't think they do. I don't even know if they knew my son," said Jack.

"That's where you're wrong, Observers are called 'Observers' because of them observing what we do in our everyday life. They're like Santa Clause, they watch us everything we do at every given time," told Jazz.

"That's how Mr. Councilor knew I hated pink and that my parents were at a cruise," realized Sam, "he still didn't have to act so childish."

"If you ask me, I think all of them are acting childish the way they're fighting," glared Maddie with her arms crossed as the Council came right behind her, making her gasp.

"We will ignore that comment," glared Councilor #3.

"Well, she's right, 2 and 5 act like a bunch of savage beasts and 5 thinks I'm immature," glared Councilor #1.

"I didn't ask that comment from the Peanut Gallery, 1," growled Councilor #5.

"I'm not gonna stick around here to hear from big meat for brains!" Shouted Councilor #1 pointing his thumb at Councilor #4.

"Oh, you think that's funny now, don't cha boy," glared Councilor #4.

"You wanna pick on me, well bring it on, old man," challenged Councilor #1.

"You know what, you all are big meat for brains! Those two (Councilor #2 and #5) act like dogs, you (Councilor #3) act like a sourpuss, and you (Councilor #4) are just plain mean. You treat this guy (Councilor #1) like a child!" Yelled Sam at Councilor #4.

"You know, I could prevent you from existence if I have to," growled Councilor #4.

"Leave the girl alone, you don't need to bully her too!" Yelled Councilor #1.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Glared Councilor #4.

"That's all you ever do! You're always getting on my case and calling me names! I don't care if you pick on me, but DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN ANY HUMAN BIG OR SMALL AND TORTOUR THEM LIKE A PIECE OF RAW MEAT!! You are nothing but a bully and always will be, unless you get some sense into ya!" Shouted Councilor #1.

Sam's mouth dropped to the floor. This Councilor just defended her, the Councilor who came up with the idea of giving her and the rest of the gang these stupid tests. He stood up to the one who treated him like bananas for the first time since she even came to this place. Councilor #4 stood silent and didn't even once move a muscle. All the members of the Council looked at him, then at Councilor #1. Councilor #4 hung his head down in defeat and joined back in the group.

"What's the next test," muttered Councilor #4.

"A dual," answered Councilor #3.

"What?" Surprised Sam.

"You must pick someone from your team to fight against one of us he or she may choose," explained Councilor #1.

Sam ran to the others as they all huddled up to see which one would be their man or woman to fight one of these old guys. For all they knew, these guys might have more then flesh and bones on their bodies.

"Ok, so one of use has to go in," said Jazz, "maybe I should go."

"Jazz, you stink at ghost hunting, no offense," reminded Sam.

"Non taken," sighed Jazz.

"I think we should have Maddie go, she's good and the best we got," thought Sam.

"She has a point," agreed Jack.

"Ok, then I guess I'll go," agreed Maddie as the team broke and she went up.

The Councilors went up front and Maddie took a deep breath before she looked up. She needed to be ready for whatever was to come. She knew she was the best ghost hunter and needed to win in order to pass this test. She had to or her and the rest will die.

"Now, you must choose which one of us will be dueling you and since one of us is going to fight, we might as well be prepared," said Councilor #1.

All the five Councilors changed into their fighting uniforms. A ring surrounded each of them and changed them into a different form then the others were used to. Councilor #5 was nifty and strong with muscles on top of each other with big giant fists, Councilor #4 had a robe on with a Samurai sword that was so sharp, it could cut through the biggest tree, Councilor #3 had a Ninja suit on with a strong long whip, Councilor #2 had big muscles and a bandage around his fists with a pair of ripped shorts, and Councilor #1 just had a white jumpsuit that was more of like Superman's without the cape and logo and blue gloves, he pretty much had no muscle. Everyone was just query about Councilor #1. He didn't look strong nor tough like the rest of the gang.

"Wow, no wonder he always gets picked on," surprised Sam.

"I choose him," pointed Maddie at Councilor #1.

"He's dead," smirked Jazz.

"Wrong choice," smirked Councilor #1 as he let out an extreme amount of ghost energy right at Maddie that sent her right at an arena. Everyone's jaws went to the floor at that time as Councilor #1 flew to where Maddie was and hovered over her with a laugh, "I'm the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone, why do you think Clockwork chose me? It's not just my actions, we all have to be literally strong in our minds. That's why we fight a lot, we're strong minded."

"I . . . I changed my mind," widened Maddie.

"Too late, you already chose your opponent," said Councilor #1 as he took Maddie by her arms and threw her against the wall.

"Come on Mom! You can do it!" Cheered Jazz.

"This should be entertaining," smiled Councilor #4.

"Indeed," agreed Councilor #3.

Maddie got up and started running just when Councilor #1 was shooting green rays at her. Maddie kept her pace and then did a back-flip, grabbing a pipe from the ceiling of the arena and stood herself on top of it. The gang started cheering and clapping, then she noticed that Councilor #1 had a hold of the pipe and ripped it off, sending her slipping and grabbing onto the pipe.

"I thought you were a strong ghost hunter," smirked Councilor #1.

Maddie struggled, but then started sliding on the pipe, kicking Councilor #1 and sending him to the ground. She even made a perfect landing on her feet. Councilor #1 just laughed. He quickly put his hands on the ground and made it turn green as Maddie found herself glowing green and then hovering above a foot.

"What the . . ." Shocked Maddie.

"Like I said Maddie," smirked Councilor #1 as his hands lifted from the floor and Maddie was thrown on the ceiling to the ground.

Maddie felt several bruises and scratches, but it wasn't as bad as usual. She had enough time to get up and see an ecto ball coming right towards her. She dodged it and kicked it right at Councilor #1 as he found himself smashed right at the wall opposite from him. Maddie had gotten him this time.

"Who's landing on the wall this time punk," smirked Maddie as she got her ecto gun and started shooting at her opponent.

Councilor #1 got hit by several of them, but then fazed through the floor and Maddie looked down and jumped as he came bursting from under her. Maddie landed on the ground without a problem. Councilor #1 smiled and pointed up. Maddie looked above her to see a giant ecto rock the size of a bull. She was cornered.

"Well done Mrs. Fenton, maybe with more practice you could be able to defeat 2," smiled Councilor #1 as he threw the ecto rock on the side of the arena.

Maddie started cocking her eyebrows as Councilor #1 sent her back to the group and was left without a scratch nor bruise as if she was healed by the time she got out. Everyone smiled and the Council changed into their regular forms.

"Now, you must answer this one question before you leave," said Councilor #5.

"What!? But we passed all your tests, what else would you want us to do?" Asked Sam in frustration.

"I promise that after this, you shall be free to go," promised Councilor #3.

"You lost Danny Fenton two months ago and you probably heard him through the first four tests, at least one of you has. He maybe dead, but he is here, now I need you to tell us where he is," said Councilor #5.

Everyone still in confusion and shock. Danny was in this room helping them the whole time, but who or where was he? They couldn't answer the question, it was an unanswerable question.

"We will leave you in peace to decide," said Councilor #1 as he and the rest of the Council left.

"Ok, so where is Danny and why didn't he even come out of the Ghost Zone," questioned Jazz.

"Wait, think of the tests," said Maddie.

"Yeah, there's something about them. Let's review, what were the tests?" Said Sam.

"Well, first we hunted for food, then we crossed a maze, then we solved a crime case, then we went into some portal that lead us to when Danny was at the Hospital, and then Maddie went on a dual," reviewed Jack.

"What did we learn?" Questioned Jazz.

"Well, the challenges were not what we expected, to pass them, we had to look at the hints around us to solve it. To get our food, we had to keep searching; to get through the maze, we had to feel the temperature rising or falling; to solve the case, we had to look at what the ghost firefighters were doing; to get through the portal, we had to remember the good times with Danny; and to win the dual, I had to find his weak spot," explained Maddie.

"It was like we had to look outside the box," realized Jazz as it then dawned on her, "I know where he is."

Jazz excitedly ran to where the Council had gone to as the gang stood puzzled of where she was going with this. They all decided to go along with this and go inside where the council was and see if Jazz was on the right track or not. She did read on how Observers work.

"When I started remembering the book I read about Observers, I knew I was onto something. I then realized that one of you were from Bible times. I've also read some scriptures too. One of you I recognized as King David who is obviously whom you call, number 5. I also recognize 2 as one of the Roman Soldiers who was probably from the Olympics, then there's 4, who's from Japan and was a legendary Samurai, 3 from China and a Ninja himself, and the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone who is non other than my little brother Danny, which would explain all the moves from the duel," explained Jazz as Councilor #1 changed into a form that was from Danny himself with the DP logo and everything, "I missed you little brother."

"I missed you too," smiled Danny as he gave his sister a big hug.

"But wasn't King David from thousands of years ago?" Confused Sam.

"Yes, but some of the best Councilors keep their office for a long time," explained Jazz.

"Yeah, not even Paul made it for long. Most of the Councilors get kicked off," explained Councilor #5.

"Back in my day there were mostly Romans that were Observers," said Councilor #2.

"That's why you and him fight all the time, you don't like Jewish people ruling over or with you," realized Maddie.

"Oh yeah, he destroys a couple of cities and gets the glory," annoyed Councilor #2.

"Hey, at least I don't nail people on crosses," glared Councilor #5.

"At least I don't have one thousand wives nor even . . ." said Councilor #2.

"Ok guys, knock it off," glared Danny, "and he didn't have one thousand wives. I think it may've been hundreds."

"And you can visit anytime when he is not busy, like now," announced Councilor #4.

"I just can't believe that you were Danny the whole time," said Jack.

"Still, YOU HAD ME SLEEP IN A PINK BED!?" Shouted Sam in anger.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who made those beds and I love messing with you guys," chuckled Danny.

"So why did you test us?" Asked Jazz, "not to mention say that we would die if we didn't pass?"

"One, if I didn't, 2 wouldn't have voted and two, you guys will be protecting Amity Park while I'm gone. You'll be facing a lot and I needed you to be prepared for what's about to come and when you are, I need you to look outside the box," explained Danny as the rest smiled.

"I love you Danny, I'm guessing you'll be even more busy now that you're working as a Councilor," said Sam, "we won't get to see each other much."

"That's where you're wrong, I have break here and we have time now, don't we?" Shrugged Danny.

"I guess," sighed Sam as she hung her head down and Danny cupped her chin and raised it towards him.

"What is it?" Asked Danny.

"I just feel like crying right now, I can't believe I'm seeing you again," cried Sam as she swung her arms around Danny and he held her waist. She cried on his shoulder and felt his kiss on her neck.

"I know Sam, I know," whispered Danny.

"Well, ain't this romantic," said Councilor #5.

"And you know 1, we haven't been treating you as our member lately, how about we all go up for a gathering," thought Councilor #3.

"Really? I guess I could, thanks you guys. You maybe a pain, but you're my pain," smiled Danny as all the Council laughed including his family and girlfriend.


End file.
